venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Fan: The Cabin in the Woods
''The Cabin in the Woods ''is an upcoming fanfiction written by TheLoneClone. It is going to be focused around several VenturianTale roleplay characters as teenagers trying to survive alone in an eerie cabin in an eerie forest. Introduction The Cabin in the Woods ''(TCITW) is a story that I've been developing in my mind for a while. It has a more serious, and a bit darker tone than other VT content in the past. It follows a group of our favorite roleplay characters as teenagers, all going away for one week during the summer to a cabin in the woods. You can see the list of characters in the scrollbox in the appearances section and read about them on their pages. This is also a project that I want to collaborate and talk to you guys about. In that I mean you guys may edit character pages and update relationship sections and other parts that pertain to info revealed in this story. (Please do not add anything to their backstory unless, as I said, it was mentioned in the story. You may leave suggestions if you have any concerning backstories in the comments, and who knows, they might just become canon.) I also want you guys to let me know your thoughts and speculations as the story goes on, be it concerning possible plot twists, deaths, and the like. Speaking of deaths, people WILL DIE in this story...some that are even from the VT roleplay universe. That out of the way, you may check one of my recent forums in the "Fun and Games" thread section to help me find "actors" to "portray" my three OCs Aaron Martin, Jack Gordon, and Emilia Bates. The thread is called "TCITW characters". The story will begin production soon, so be looking out for updates in the coming days. Thank you all for your patience regarding this project and your help. I really appreciate it. Your actor suggestions have come in handy and many of them are just as I pictured them in real-life. Until the first chapter rolls out, discuss your thoughts and predictions, read up on character backstories, and let me know what you're excited to see! Until next time. Chapters '''ONE | The Plans Are Set' Johnny Toast sat with his back facing the wall in the school's library, tipping his back up against the wall as he read the last page in the chapter of To Kill a Mockingbird ''he needed to read for his school project. As he began to start the next sentence, his best friend--Johnny Ghost--plopped into the wooden seat beside him, letting out a loud sigh. Toast smiled as he slid his thin bookmark into the book, closing it. "All right, John, what is it?" Ghost turned to face his friend and arched an eyebrow. "What? What is what, Johnny?" "You know what," the British teenager said, chuckling. "Whatever it is you're groaning about over there." Ghost let out a slight smile, realizing his attempt at acting nonchalant was failing--miserably. "I'm not too good at keeping a straight face, am I?" The older Johnny shook his head. "Not one bit." Both laughed slightly as Toast glanced up. "What is it, John?" Ghost--who had taken up the shortened name John so as to avoid confusion--sighed again, resting his elbows on the library's table. "Just...everything." Toast nodded. "Ah, yes. Very specific. Not at all a broad word." He rolled his eyes when Ghost didn't respond to him. "Please, use a little more detail, John. What exactly is the problem?" John leaned back, looking to the ceiling. "It's just...different things. My grades aren't the greatest, I got slammed into a locker again and I think I got my senses knocked loose a little, and..." He glanced up slightly to see the third party in the trio that he and Johnny were apart of. "...Her." Johnny glanced up, smirking slightly as the dark-haired Katrina Evans entered the library, a smile spreading across her face as she caught sight of Ghost and Toast at the library's corner table. For as long as he could remember, Johnny knew that Ghost was lovesick over Katrina--badly. It seemed almost as if he was going to die if he didn't ask her out or something, but he never did. Johnny felt horrible when he found out that Katrina liked him, of all people. "Why me?" he had asked himself mentally. "It could've been John, it could've been that Raven-what's-his-face guy, it could've been Fred, but, oh no, it had to be me! Jonathan Toast, Junior. Of all people, why me?!" Luckily, he had been able to act oblivious to Katrina's feelings to him, being able to avoid any problems between the three of them. Katrina seemed to lost interest--slightly--when Johnny got involved with Mary Petrova, the new girl who had transferred from another school. And, boy, did Johnny get involved. In nearly one month, the two had gotten close--very close--and were soon dating. Johnny knew that it might cause a rift in his relationship with Katrina and John, which it did. Thankfully, he was able to mend whatever ties had been broken in the following months and since then they had all been one happy family again. Katrina walked over to the table, pulling one of the chairs out. She turned it around before sitting on it so she could sit with her black backpack still on, without it rubbing on the back of the chair. "What's going on?" she asked, the slightest hint of a British accent in her voice. Somebody on her mother's side was of British descent, and because of that they had lived in England for a few years as she grew up. When they moved back to America, Katrina's British tones had disappeared for the most part, but the slightest twinge of British tongue was heard as she spoke. John sat, looking at her for several moments, before shaking his head. "Oh...well...we were just talking about this book!" he said, quickly passing his hand over the cover of Harper Lee's classic. Toast smiled as John acted as if he knew exactly what he was talking about. "Oh, I love To Kill a Mockingbird!" Katrina exclaimed, snatching it up. "How d'you like the court scene?" she asked. John's face fell. "Erm...court scene?" He glanced to Johnny for help, but Toast wasn't about to offer any. "Well...it was...very suspenseful." Katrina's excitement slightly deteriorated. "Oh...that's...all you've got to say about it?" she asked, a sad tinge in her voice. Ghost gulped, tapping the table's surface repeatedly. "Well..." He suddenly looked to his right and saw Fred Spooker on his knees, reaching for a book on the bottom of a shelf. "Hey, Spook!" Ghost called out. Spooker turned around, looking to Ghost. "Yeah? What is it, John?" The teenager stepped forward, rubbing a hand across his stubbled face. "What're you doing here?" Ghost asked. Spooker brandished the book he had picked out from the shelf. "Oh, just getting a book." He quickly tucked it down, keeping the cover from view. "What is it?" Johnny asked, his curiosity piqued. Spooker shrugged. "Just...a book." "Is it ''The Fault in Our Stars, by any chance?" Katrina asked, on the verge of laughter. Spooker's jaw dropped before he snapped it shut again. "How did you--well...I mean...yes, it is." Ghost turned to look at Katrina in admiration. "How did you know?" he asked. Katrina shrugged. "Just a hunch. Partly because it is Emilia Bates's favorite book." Spooker was now growing red in the face, shifting from one foot to the other. "Emilia Bates, is it, Spooker?" Toast asked, smiling humorously at his friend. Spooker sighed. "All right, fine, you guys win. Yes, I'm getting it because it's Emilia's favorite book. Yes, I like her. Yes, I know it's stupid." He turned away, looking out the window. "Just...please, don't tell anybody. Especially not that...that Jack." The three friends exchanged glances. "Well...we won't say anything, Spook," John said. "But...just one question. Why is it so important we don't tell anyone?" + + + TBC Appearances Characters Locations * Arabon Mountains Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanfiction Category:TheLoneClone's Fan Fiction Category:The Cabin in the Woods